The Eevee that could not evolve
by ClockCrew
Summary: First of all, sorry about the last one...just kinda lost the will to do it. This one will finish through though, and better yet, I'm making all the sprites myself. :o There are no signups this time around, but I guaruntee you, it will still be good.


First of all, sorry about the last one...just kinda lost the will to do it.

This one will finish through though, and better yet, I'm making all the sprites myself. :o

There are no signups this time around, but I guaruntee you, it will still be good.

I'm going to start making the first sprite, then I'll post the proluge.

Hope ya enjoy.

Eevee

Here's our main Character. An Eevee like any other, but with one difference. An Everstone somehow in unknown ways, got inside his egg before he was born. He's always known about the "stone in his body", but never knew what it was until he reached puberty. The time that every eevee started deciding which evolution they wanted to be. A decision that he never got to make...

It may seem like nothing special now, but it will get better, trust me.

Proluge

"I've decided!" an Eevee exclaimed. "It's Vaporeon! I know that's who I want to be!"

"Well I'm gonna be a Jolteon," another jolted at the first(pun?). "Then you better watch out." :-)

The first replied "If you can even find me as I dissapear into the water!"

"I'll just shock the whole pool then." The second eevee sneered.

fades into background, but still able to be heard slightly

"Everyone else seems so sure." Eevee thought. "What do I want to become? There is no rock type, or else that'd be obvious...Why can't I decide?! I don't get it!"

While eevee was thinking this, another one came up to suprise attack, but was seen.

"Hey Eeveol." Eevee said.

"Ah, come on now, your no fun. Lighten up Rocky."

"You've been calling me that since 2nd grade...It's time to let it go."

"No way Rocky. It doesn't bother you, does it?" Eeveol appeared to be having fun.

"No, but it does get repetitive"

"Oh, well. I just came over to say that I decided."

"And who is it?" Eevee got suddenly interested.

"Umbreon, that's who."

"Well I'll scratch Espeon off the list then"

"Hey! not fair!" Eeveol was suprisingly displeased.

"That's the way the cookie crumbles!" Eevee laughed.

Just at that time, an announcement came over the school intercom.

"Would Eevee Smith please come to the main office? thank you."

Eevee looked confused.

"Huh, guess Evers ratted on me again."

"That sucks, really." Eeveol said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Eevee replied, and with that, he started off towards the main office.

Chapter 1

The Suprise of a lifetime

Eevee went into the main office where the clerk led him to the principles office.

"ummm..." Eevee stuttered. "do you know what they want with me in there?"

The Clerk suspiciously replied, "Why? Do you have anything to be worried about?"

"ummmm...uh, no. I don't think so. It's just that the principles office means...well..."

"oh, silly me. For a second there I actually thought you were in trouble."

The clerk snickered as Eevee stepped through the door, and left.

Eevee looked at the principle nervously. He had been here only once before, and that was when his friend Evers Told on him for teasing him a little. Eevee was persistant, so he had done it again just the day before.

Getting ready for a long, boring lecture on teasing, and a possible suspension, Eevee sat on the floor on the other side of the principles "floor mat desk" and waited for the principle to speak.

"Well, well, well. Haven't you been in here before?" The principle said pleasently. "I think it was...Eevee, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir." Eevee replied.

"Ha! I knew I could remember you! but still, before we proceed, I must ask you a question only you would know. Your parents have provided that question, and as soon as you answer it, I will tell you what were here for.

"What? You mean I'm not going to detention?"

"Oh, heavens no! this is much better than detention."

Eevee flinched at this remark, as the principles idea of "better" was usually just the exact opposite.

"Now for the Question, You have kept a secret for a long time now. Only you, and I know the answer to this. They would have been proud that you have kept it so well, and it will be the answer to the question that is your doorway to the future!"

The principle had a bad habit, that is, dragging things out and over-dramatizing everything. Irritated, Eevee said, "The question? I already know what it is, but just ask it before I fall asleep."

The principle looked annoyed, and thought about continuing just to spite, but decided against it.

"Your parents are unusual. All of your friends know them as being a Flareon and an Espeon. But their true Identity's are...?"

sigh "Hitmontop and Dragonite...now what do you want?"

The principle looked dissapointed. "ah, come on now, the way I introduced it, you should have said Celebi and Jirachi themselves!"

"Then I would have lied and got the question wrong. Please, I want to get back to recess."

"oh, well you won't be going back to recess, nor will you even go back to class..."

Eevee thought: "Here comes the suspension. This will be ugly when I get home to uncle..."

"It's time that you knew the truth. The reason they all call you "Rocky" or "Mr. Stone". You realize what it is, don't you?"

Slightly suprised, eevee answered, "Of course! I've got a Rock pieces stuck in my skin and bones. Is that all that this was about? I already knew."

"Oh, but you don't know." The Principle smiled.

"What? what do you mean??"

"That is no ordinary rock, that is an Everstone."

"Huh? what's that?"

"It's a stone with an unusual effect on pokemon. By merely holding one, A pokemon will forever be doomed to never evolve. Even if it only lasts for less than a minute, it's a lifetime of under-evolution."

"Wait...so what your saying is...I CAN'T EVOLVE?!" Eevee wasn't sure whether he wanted to listen to anymore, but an invisible force seemed to keep him glued to the ground.

"No, you can't evolve. But It doesn't end there, that is obtained by merely holding the stone. Now, the stone being a part of you...that's a whole 'nother issue."

"Oh, great." Eevee rolled his eyes. "What could possibly be worse than an Eevee that can't evolve?!"

"Not worse, but better." The principle was still smiling.

"There's that word again" Eevee thought.

"You will enjoy this little bonus, I'm sure. ...Since your body is made up of one fourth rock and three fourths Unstable DNA, You now need not to evolve."

"I don't follow" Eevee was getting curious.

"You now have an ability no other pokemon could hope to achieve. You as of right now are a Normal type, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well, take a look at this!"

The principle then proceeded to pull a rock necklace from behind his back.

"Your parents gave this to me when you were in first grade. I was to give it to you when you were in 8th grade. And here it is."

"What is it, exactly?" Eevee responded.

"A rock neclace, but do you notice the rock at the end? what would you say it looks like?"

"A Water drop, so?"

The principle put the necklace on and said, "It is a very unique necklace. It's only one of 17 in the world."

Eevee seemed bored. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You'll see..." the principle stated.

Taking the necklace off, he said, "I want you to take this, but don't put it on, whatever you do. Until you think you are ready, DO NOT WEAR IT AROUND YOUR NECK!"

"And how am I supposed to know this?"

"When you feel like you want to be a Vaporeon, put it on. When you have the true, heart-felt desire to become a Vaporeon."

"But I can't become..."

"Just because you can't, doesn't mean you won't want to. Now off you go, I have other things to do."

Eevee than repeated the line that they all had to memorize on their first day in kindergarten. If they ever got called to the principles office, they were to leave only after they had said it.

"Yes sir, thank you very much sir."

The principle than gave his customary response, "Your very welcome."

But this time, when Eevee said those words, it didn't feel customary like it did before, it felt like something else. Like he actually meant it...though he didn't seem to know why...

Chapter 2

It's time

Eevee got home that day after school and Immediatly began questioning his Uncle.

"What's going on? Why was I never told before? What's this rock supposed to do? How am I supposed to know how to use it? When do I use it? Why did mom and dad have the principle do it instead of you? Did you know about all this before?"

"whoh, slow down sport." The uncle looked about ready to faint."First of all, what are you talking about?

Eevee then proceeded to explain to his uncle what he had learned that day.

The uncle looked suprised. "What? Your that old already? I swear just yesterday you were going to the first day of school..."

"So you knew then?" Eevee asked.

"Doggonit! Of course I knew! Now lets get to your questions...ONE AT A TIME!"

"Why was I never told before?" Eevee asked.

"Because you needed to be old enough to be able to handle it first. I dare you to go tell a 6 year old eevee that they can't evolve when they grow up." He then folded his arms, a sign that he had the last word.

"I guess you have a point...But Why the Principle of my school over anyone else?"

"Well Back when your parents were...you know...I wasn't exactly who I am today. A bum on the streets who would do anything to get a penny...even sell an invaluble treasure like that necklace your holding. The principle was the only one they could trust."

"But why didn't they just wait to do it themselves...Unless they knew beforehand..."

The uncle jeered, "I love it when someone answers their own question! Makes it easier on me!"

"But how could they have?"

"That is none of your buisness whippersnapper! continue please!"

"okay...What's this rock supposed to do?"

"That's for you to find out on your own. As for how to use it, just put it around your neck. And when...you'll know. Just follow what your Principle told you and you'll know."

"But why me??"

The Uncle then grabbed the necklace and put it around his neck.

And what happened afterwords was...nothing.

"Well it doesn't work very well on me now does it? I trust it doesn't work on your principle either?"

Eeve then remembered that his principle did in fact put the necklace on.

"oh, I guess not."

"Okay then! Problem solved! Now hurry up! dinners gettin' cold."

"Yes Uncle."

A few weeks passed by, and each time that Eevee even thought the word "Vaporeon" he reached for the necklace...but it seemed cold and hard and clammy. Somehow, each of those times, he knew it wasn't time yet.

One day at home, Eevee was looking through some family photos and saw a picture of his great-great-aunt...a Vaporeon. He'd seen this picture many times before, but this time, he noticed something different. His great-great-aunt appeared to only be half there. He was a little blurry and smeared. Eevee then realized that his Great-Great-Aunt was in the process of dissapearing in the picture, or turning into water Vapor. He then remembered what an Eevee said just a couple weeks ago...

flashback

"If you can even find me as I dissapear into the water!"

/flashback

Eevee got interested and went on his laptop to reasearch Vaporeons.

-Apparantly they have total control over the element of water. The only other pokemon capable of this is Kyogre.- Etc, etc. etc.

Eevee looked and searched frantically, learning more and more and more. And all of a sudden he stopped.

flashback

"When you feel like you want to be a Vaporeon, put it on. When you have the true, heart-felt desire to become a Vaporeon."

"But I can't become..."

"Just because you can't, doesn't mean you won't want to."

/flashback

Eevee went over to his drawer, opened it and took the necklace by the paw. It felt warm, suprisingly light, and when he held it and just stood there, he felt happy, carefree, like he was on top of the world. And all of a sudden, he knew. It was time.

Eevee grasped the string on the necklace, reached up, and slid it onto his neck. All the time wondering what it could possibly do. It was finally time, and he was about to find out.

Chapter 3

The Power of Water

The gem started to shine so bright, that eevee was literally blinded. He then felt an undescribible feeling...The gem was sinking into his body! But it stopped short at halfway. Eevee now looked like a normal eevee with a water droplet shaped gem showing on his skin.

Eevee stood there for a couple minutes, wondering if anything else would happen, but nothing did. He had regained eysight though, which seemed very unusual, as the light was bright enough to permanently blind someone with their back faced toward it. He also felt lighter, not much, but jsut a little bit lighter. He then realized that the Everstone was gone. He got so overjoyed that he didn't even notice his tail fall off and dissapear...

Going into the dining room to tell his uncle the news, he accidently tripped on a rug corner that had been folded over. He hit the ground with a large THUD! He got up and went to continue on his way, but stopped before doing so.

"Okay, that was wierd..." Eevee thought. "Why didn't I feel anything when I hit the ground...??"

There was no pain, there was no scratch or bruise, it was almost as if Eevee never tripped in the first place.

Curious, he went back to his room grabbed a book, and slammed it into his face.

Nothing.

He then kicked the wall as hard as he could, and in consequence, felt nothing.

The final test...Eevee took his arm and used Bite attack. It penetrated the skin deeply. Eevee felt no pain, but started bleeding. Not blood, but Water. Eevee was bleeding water!

Eevee was frantic, and he even got more exited as his skin repaired itself in a matter of seconds. His arm was as good as new.

"Wait!" Eevee was more exited than words can describe now. "SKIN! I have Skin!! Not fur, but skin!"

And upon closer inspection...

"SCALES! OMG I HAVE SCALES!"

Well as time passed eevee started feeling more and more different. His scales changed color to blue, His tail grew back in a new form, his ears fell off and dissapeared...and yet he could still hear.

Eevee ran into the bathroom as fast as he could and filled up the bathtub. It took awhile, which made eevee quite agitated, but eventually when it was full, he turned off the faucet and jumped in. It was literally a jump, not a climb. Even with that though, not one drop of the water left the bathtub in retaliation. He then closed his eyes, dipped his head under the water, and breathed. He could breathe underwater. More so, when He opened his eyes, hee could see underwater, clearer than he had ever seen above water before.

"Awsome."

And with that, he realized he talked underwater just as if there was no water. And he also heard it, meaning he could hear underwater just like he could above it...and yet still no ears.

Eevee Jumped out, and again no water got splashed out, and ran to see his uncle.

In the hallway, he ran past a mirror, and finally saw what that little gem had done to him. He wasn't a Vaporeon, mind you, but it was so amazing that he didn't care whether he looked like a vaporeon of a Magikarp. In fact, he didn't look like any other pokemon on the earth.

He looked something like this:

He thought that if couldn't possibly get any better, that he couldn't have one more little tiny difference, and again, he was wrong. As he continued to run towards the kitchen where his uncle was, he just so happened to look down. In effect, he saw he wasn't running on the ground, but just slightly above it. Extremely curious he again ran into his room, and as he did so, noticed how light he felt. Not just no everstone light, but even lighter. Almost as if he were lighter than air itself. Well, he felt that way, because he was that way.

Eevee's body was now composed 100 of Water Vapor. No organs, no blood, nothing except water vapor. Who knows how he still managed to see, hear, etc. But he could, and it was a miricle.

Eevee soon taught himself to hover and float, and even compact all of those little water vapor molecules in his body and turn himself into pure water.

He then remembered reading that Water would obey a Vaporeons every command, and so he wanted to try it out. He had left the water in the bathtub, so that's where he went. He then, after much practice, proceeded to make a whirlpool int the tub, turn the faucet on from 10 feet away, and even make water from thin air.

After about 5 or so hours, he finally made it to his uncle. And when he turned and saw his nephew, his smile immediatly went away.


End file.
